You Don't Know
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Jubilee develops feelings for one of her professors (characters are movied-based, NOT comic-based)


You Don't Know
    
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything related to it... This is based on characters of the movie, not the comic...
    Rating: PG
    **You Don't Know**
    "How's the work going?"the man standing at the door asked.
    "It's going..." the young girl smiled, turning towards him.
    "Don't work too hard. Get some rest," he replied, smiling, and turned around heading straight
    down the hall in his plain white t-shirt and flannel pants that he sleeps in.
    'There he goes,' she thought, gazing after the tall man longingly. Her brown eyes lingered on
    his brown hair, his muscular build, and his firm butt. Besides looks, he had a sense of humour only
    a few understood. She found him mesmerizing when he gave lectures. He was slowly getting smaller
    as he walked away from her. All these feelings that Jubilee had were kept bottled up inside of her
    petite self. She could never vocalize how she felt about Scott. Or, to her, it was Mr. Summers.
    After all, he was her teacher.
    It wasn't like there was that much of an age difference anyway. He wasn't that many years further
    than her. But age and status were just the beginning of many complications. The biggest, being his
    engagement to another one of her professors, Dr. Jean Grey.
    Jubilee looked back at her assignment she was trying to write. Coincidentally, it was for Mr. Summers'
    writers' craft class the next day and she knew she shouldn't have procrastinated and put it off
    until the night before. The assignment was to "write a detailed account of an overwhelming feeling
    or event that you have experienced." She sighed and thought how easy it would be if she could only
    write how she felt right then.
    She stared at her computer screen one last time before deciding to head downstairs and grab something
    to eat or drink. The break and change in scenery might clear her mind. Jubilee grabbed her yellow
    terry-cloth robe and pulled it on over her tank top and shorts that she slept in. She crept quietly
    down the stairs as to not wake anyone else up. She glanced over at Scott and Jean's bedroom with
    the door closed and the lights off. She forced herself to look away and to think of something else.
    Once downstairs, Jubilee got a plate off the shelf of the cupboard and tried to find the cookies.
    The box of Oreos weren't where they usually were. Through her commotion and haste, she failed to
    notice someone coming up behind her.
    "What are you doing still up?" the voice asked, startling Jubilee that she dropped the plate she
    was holding. It came crashing down onto the marble floor. She spun around to face the person who
    belonged to the voice, knowing all too well who it was. Inches away from her was Scott Summers,
    looking gorgeous, even for the middle of the night.
    "Um... nothing. I was just, uh... hungry, and uh... wanted to get something to eat before I finished
    your assignment... uh, I mean, another assignment," Jubilee stammered out. She couldn't believe she
    was getting tongue-tied in front of him. How embarrassing!
    Scott smiled again. "Don't worry, I get the munchies late at night too. G'night Jubilee."
    Jubilee smiled back, wishing he wouldn't keep smiling at her. "G'night Mr. Summers. I'll be up as
    soon as I clean up this mess." He offered to help, but Jubilee declined. She wouldn't be able to
    conduct herself properly if he hung around any longer. Oh how she loved the way he said her name.
    After she finally cleaned up the broken mess, she finally got some inspiration on what to write
    for her assignment. She ran back up to her room, forgetting her snack and keeping quiet. She started
    typing madly, without pausing to think. She just wanted to get it all out before she lost her train
    of thought.
    _There is a man in my life that I adore deeply. It is not a happy fairytale ending because I will
    never know if he returns my love. And even if he does, it would be of a forbidden love that is never
    meant to be, despite what I convince myself. He is to wed a woman who also shares the love I have
    for him. I should feel happiness for him, for he will be with her in marriage, and yet I feel an
    overwhelming sense of jealousy and pain and unfairness._
    Jubilee paused there, thinking about how she should word this so as not to entirely tip off to the
    entire class that it is Mr. Summers that she is talking about.
    "Hi Jubilee, what are you still doing up?" a voice asked from behind her. She wished that everyone
    would stop scaring her like that. It was her roommate, Rogue.
    "Nothing," she answered quickly, trying to cover up her assignment. She didn't want Rogue seeing it
    because she would then know all about it. Besides, these were meant to be personal and not read
    aloud in class.
    "Alright, well, I'm off to bed now. Bobby and I just saw a wonderful movie. I'll fill you in tomorrow.
    G'night Jubilee..." Rogue said as she changed and climbed into bed.
    "Goodnight Rogue," Jubilee replied absentmindedly. She was already back into full-swing of her writing
    assignment.
    -THE NEXT DAY-
    "That's it for today's lesson. Before you all leave, hand in your assignments on my desk please,"
    Scott announced to the class, followed by a sea of groans and the shuffling of papers. Jubilee handed
    in her paper, titled "Longing For Love". She had finished the paper after many hours of slaving over
    it and was somewhat glad to be handing it in. Scott smiled as she put her paper down, "Hope you didn't
    stay up too late finishing this..." All Jubilee could manage was a meek smile as she turned and walked
    out the classroom.
    -LATER THAT NIGHT-
    "Jubilee? Can I speak with you about your paper?" Scott asked, knocking at her bedroom door.
    She swallowed, "Sure," she said quietly.
    "I'm going to be out of town for a little while, so I just wanted to give back everyone's papers
    before I go so they won't be waiting for it," he explained.
    Jubilee breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't just singling her out.
    "I think this assignment was a very well written paper," he began. "It contains depth, emotion, and
    a true sense of longing for love, as your title so clearly states."
    "I'm glad you liked it Mr. Summers," she said softly, "I guess that was the point."
    "Now, one last thing, if you don't mind me asking, who is this you are talking about?"
    Jubilee's eyes shot up and looked into his, trying to see if he seriously didn't realize it was him
    or he was just trying to get her to admit it. And from what she could tell, he genuinely didn't know.
    His eyes kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Is it a boy in class? At school?"
    "You could say that," she replied, choosing her words carefully. "But you don't know him. You don't know."
    


End file.
